Through Earth and Rain
by midnight.candy
Summary: AU. THG meets GoT. Gale is the leader of a Dothraki khalasar and Madge is a princess from a once affluent, but now obsolete House. Her evil older sisters marry her off to Gale in exchange for riches to buy their way back to the top of the royal ladder. Gale and Madge come from two different lands, but they form a relationship so strong it shakes the entire Seven Kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

_AU. The Hunger Games meets Game of Thrones. In Westeros, Gale is the leader, Khal, of a Dothraki khalasar and Madge is a princess from a once upon a time affluent and high, but now almost obsolete House, House Undersee. Her prissy, evil older sisters marry her off to Gale in exchange for riches to buy their way back to the top of the royal hierarchy and restore the Undersee name._

_Gale and Madge come from two different cultures, do not speak the same language, but feelings emerge and they form a relationship so strong that it shakes the entire Seven Kingdoms._

_(There's going be sex in this story soooo… you're forewarned.)_

_xxx_

Madge stands outside on the steps of her family's old castle alongside her only remaining family, her older sisters, Johanna and Glimmer. She has an older brother, named Peeta, but he's been missing ever since he went on a scouting mission with the last of their guardsmen and never returned. That was two years ago now, but she still remains hopeful that he is alive and out there somewhere, for her Peeta was strong and brave, and would never go down without a fight. Peeta was the only person Madge could say she truly loved. He had a heart of gold and when their parents died, he would hold her close every night and tell her stories, recounting the Undersee's long history and promised her that one day we would return to that prosperity again.

She's still holding on to that promise.

Johanna and Glimmer, on the other hand, were mean. They ordered her around like their servant, forcing her to clean the castle and wait on them hand and foot to do their every bidding. Since she was the youngest, smaller and weaker than them, she didn't know any better than to comply to their demands. Now with their brother gone, there was no one here to protect her from what they were about to do right now.

"Shoulders straight, _Madgie pie_, and put a smile on that face for christ's sake! You must look happy for your new husband," Johanna whispered harshly into her ear, an awful sneer twisting her lips making her naturally pretty face look ugly, a more fitting reflection of her character.

Madge ignored her screechings and did nothing, for her behavior would not change that she was still being married off to some strange man from a foreign land, whom she had never met before. Frustration and anger boiled in her belly, that she had no choice, no say whatsoever in this matter that would completely change her life. No, she was simply used as a mere piece for her sisters' in their game for power. They sold her over to the Dothraki lord and in exchange they gained a hefty sum that they planned to use to buy back their claim to the throne.

"Please, I don't want to be his queen," Madge pleaded when they first unveiled the news.

"I don't care what you want! I will let their whole tribe fuck you, all 40,000 men, and their horses too, if it meant I got the crown." Glimmer yelled in her face. That shut Madge up real quick and she never bothered to dissuade them again after that.

A rumbling sound like rolling thunder erupted and in the distance, to the east, sand was kicking up and billowing out creating a thick brown cloud that was quickly growing in speed and magnitude. Squinting her eyes, Madge is able to discern the shapes of several figures masked behind the winding mass. Even from her distance, she can tell the shapes are large and the nagging nervousness knotting in the pit of her stomach since she woke up that day, grows into full blown anxiety. The sound of horse's hooves pounding against the ground, drawing closer and closer, rattles in her brain.

While Madge was busy getting lost in thoughts of doubt, the horses pick up speed and before she's mentally composed, come to a roaring stop at the Undersee women's feet.

Beside to her, her sisters cough melodramatically as sand disperses in the air and settles to the ground with not so much as a sound until the view is clear again, and Madge sees for the first time, her soon-to-be husband.

Hes situated at the front of the pack, a position reserved for the highest ranking, surrounded by six other unsmiling faces, very similar in appearance that they all blur together in Madge's eyes. He has the traditional look of the Dothraki, tanned -practically brown- skin from being in the blazing sun. Dark hair that is quite longish, falling into dark eyes. The garb they wear exposes their upper body and his is all made up of hard planes and muscles. She gulps. They say hes killed a thousand men and he looks like it.

Once she gathers the courage, Madge drags her eyes over his wide shoulders, up his neck to meet his eyes to find that he's already staring at her, hard. Her face grows hot, but she refuses to back down for no matter how much shes freaking out on the inside, on the outside she remain strong. She is Magdalene of House Undersee, we show no fear.

Upon closer inspection she realizes that his eyes are lighter than the rest, more grey in color.

After several, agonizing, minutes he breaks their stare match and barks out something to someone in the back. The pack rustles, shifting around to let something pass through when Madge sees one of the guardsmen leading forward a white horse. She gasps before she can stop herself; the horse is beautiful. She knows how horses are sacred to the Dothraki, sometimes even held to a higher degree than their woman, and she can tell this one is special, white horses are rare to come across.

Gale takes the reins, walking the few feet between them. He grabs her hand and she jumps a little at the touch of his calloused fingers, but then he places the reins in her open palm and he must have seen something promising about her for she knows this is his way of saying he accepts her.

Madge lets out a short breath; she passed the first test.

Gale nods and his pack of men start cantering away. She stands beside the horse uneasy, not sure how to approach getting onto the large creature when Gale lifts her up from her waist, plopping her on easily.

She gives him a little smile for his kindness and he looks straight back at her, not smiling, but not entirely unfriendly either.

Madge misses the sliver of envy swirling her in sisters' eyes.

"I guess this is farewell, then, little sister" Johanna smirks "Hopefully we will reunite again some day, under different circumstances." Although she speaks words of hope, Madge knows what kind of circumstances Johanna means. The two of them intend to become Queens of wealthy Houses to rule the Seven Kingdoms atop their high throne while Madge becomes just another poor slave of a savage, lesser tribe under their complete control.

"I hope so too, Johanna, Glimmer." Madge looks at her last remaining blood relatives, the only people shes ever known, for the last time before turning and walking off towards her new life.

xxxx

The journey is difficult.

Madge has little experience riding a horse and she wiggles her butt about trying to get situated on the saddle, but sores are opening along her thighs and the whole ride is just plain uncomfortable. Her and Pearl, that's what shes decided to name her mare, are at the back of the pack and she's annoyed with herself for not keeping up. Through all the bodies she can still see him though, _Gale. _He sits tall atop his stallion whom must be atleast 7 feet high, a height she did not think possible for a horse, and it is russet colored with thick muscles looking strong just like its rider.

From behind she sees something she missed before, that is, the scars that mark her lord's back. There are many, short and long, thin and thick, and they criss cross over each other. Some are dark and permanent, deeply embedded in the back tissue and others lighter, healing and fading with time. She wonders if he'd like it if she asked how he got them...but that is probably a bad idea.

They ride for hours and around them all the eye can see is desert; sand stretching on with no end in sight. But then they pass through large sand dunes the size of mountains, weaving around the travelers, creating shapes shes never seen and with perfect lines down their sides at even intervals like God himself took a rake to them; its mesmerizing.

Her skin burns, she is not accustomed to being in the strong sun for such a time and sweat is running down her face, her neck, she feels it slide down her back and pool in the seat. She must look gross, but she dare not complain as she glances at the men to her left and right who look completely at ease, not a drop of sweat detected on them.

After the twentieth or maybe thirtieth mile, shes lost track, the scenery starts to change and they transition into a sort of chaparral environment with low lying shrubs, cacti, a few dwarf trees rising from the dirt and patches of grasses break the monotony of sand. It is not longer after when they all suddenly stop and Madge, unsuspecting, bumps into the horse in front of her.

The horse lets out an annoyed huff, eerily human-like, while its owner looks back at her with a glare.

"Oops," she awkwardly tries to laugh it off but the man does not join in her sentiment. Well, _okay _then.

She moves her head around and sees they've come to the camp they must have set for the night. Scattered around are tents made of many layers each layer draped over another and pulled taut by stakes in the ground and held up by long wooden sticks along the sides. They have a unique look that's almost beautiful.

Tents are everywhere, there must be hundreds of them and Madge is surprised at how many people there actually are, as heads pop out the opening flaps of tents to watch them pass and more in particularly stare at their new visitor.

When the group stops and climbs down from their horses, a young woman who looks close in age to Madge, comes forward quickly.

"My lady, I am Katniss, I am to be your language teacher," Katniss bows her head to her and Madge's eyebrows raise at the formality. Shes never had any delegates to show her respect before, her family having lived alone for so long that she often forgets she even is a princess.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Katniss, please, call me Madge." She is happy to hear she speaks the common tongue, even with the slight accent, and she's going to need all the help she can get to learn Dothraki. Katniss shakes her head at Madge's last statement.

"My lady, it is time for you and my Khal's toasting ceremony." Madge has prepared for this. She read from books in her family's library before she departed that this toasting ceremony was the informal way the Dothraki marry, but she was not expecting it to happen so soon, they only just arrived!

"Already? Can't we wait til the morning at least, its getting late!" The nerves from earlier come back, full force. She is _not_ ready for this.

"Yes, Hazelle wants it to happen now. It will be fast, my lady, best get it over with now." Madge wants to strangle whoever this Hazelle woman is. She has no doubt the toasting will be fast, it is just what must happen _after_ the ceremony that scares her; when they'll have to consummate the marriage.

Katniss waits patiently, the girl looks like she has much patience, until Madge moves her feet toward the largest tent.

They enter and Madge can't help but be in awe of how big it is inside.

An older woman rushes over to her with a big smile and kind eyes, and grasps her face, talking animatedly to her in words she can't understand. Madge looks over to Katniss desperately; the girl looks back amused.

"This is Hazelle. She is saying how beautiful you are and how she knew you'd be perfect for her son."

_Oh._ This woman is Gale's mother; Madge can see some resemblance.

Madge smiles back at her soon to be mother-in-law, "I'm happy to meet you." Madge knows Hazelle doesn't understand what she just said, but she smiles anyway and gives Madge a big hug that the girl gladly reciprocates. She likes her already.

When they break away, Madge sees _him_ watching them. Standing with him are two boys and a third man whom she recognizes as one of the guardsmen who accompanied them on their journey. A little girl, no more than five years old, sits nearby and that is all. Madge is relieved it is going to be a small, intimate affair.

A fire pit burns in the middle of the space and he takes a seat in front of it. Taking that as her cue, she drops to her knees beside him. She watches the flames dance for a bit, almost forgetting whats going on until she sees a piece of bread on a stick appear near the fire. She hurries to do the same. When their bread is nice and toasty, they pull it back and turn cautiously toward each other.

He is handsome, she thinks, as her eyes run over his face, very handsome. Gazing into his unique eyes, she forgets how unpleasant she thought the entire situation was previously.

His hand comes up to her cheek, his thumb pulling down her lower lip while pushing the toast gradually towards her mouth. She bites a large chunk out when its close, not very graceful, and then she's pushing her piece towards him truly acting on instinct here.

He takes a clean bite without breaking their eye contact and when he hums as he chews, a deep throaty sound, she shivers.

Its not long before the bread is gone and cheers and hoots erupt around them, breaking her from her trance. One of the boys says something to Gale causing him to laugh and push him over, and Madge starts staring all over again at the display of emotion.

The others get up after that and say their goodbyes, not before each giving Madge a kiss on the cheek.

Then they are alone.

_Breathe in, breathe out, Madge _she repeats in her head, but then Gale puts out the fire and they're cloaked in darkness.

She almost considers calling Katniss back in here, but that would just make things awkward for everyone.

Light from the moon is shining softly, so her eyes adjust until she can see him standing, a silhouette of shadows, a gradient of shades and shapes.

In the dark his eyes illuminate, drawing her in till they stand face to face.

He is so tall, completely towering over her, that she has to crank her neck back to see him but she drops it down just as quickly, feeling so very scared.

His fingers come up to her face, rubbing moisture from under her eyes when she realizes shes crying.

"No," Madge's head shoots up at that, the first time he's spoken to her and it's something she understands!

"You know the Common Tongue?" She doesn't miss the excitement in her voice.

His eyebrows furrow, "No."

"Is no the only word you know?"

"No."

Madge sniffles, almost laughing at his confusion, but then his hands are moving and shes amazed at how someone so large and rough, can also be gentle.

She burrows deep into his chest as his hands glide over her neck, her shoulders, her back, murmuring words she doesn't know, but sound soothing. He pulls down her hair pin by pin, giving her time, then unwraps her gown and she's completely bare, still plastered to his front.

He pushes them down and her head meets soft, silky sheets, spreading her hair all about. When he lifts himself off her, his eyes zero in on her chest. His hands run over her breasts and Madge releases a shuddering breath.

"No?," His voice gruff.

After a moment, Madge wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down till their foreheads touch and looking into his beautiful grey eyes she whispers,

"_Yes."_

_XXX_

_Hey you made it to the end! haha_

_Thanks so much for reading, this is my first story and it was a bit of a tough one to tackle plus a lot happening in this chapter, so I'd love to hear all your thoughts._

_(PS. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters and the Dothraki culture are not my own but belong to Suzanne Collins and George RR Martin respectively.

* * *

Madge groggily pries open her eyes and the unfamiliar surroundings set off a panic bubbling up within her until memories of yesterday settle in. Dried tear tracks are crusted on her cheeks and she hastily scratches them off.

She peers to her right and Gale is already gone, unsure whether that makes her feel more disappointed or relieved for the space. What time was it anyway? She was either late to wake or he was early to rise. The sun streaking through the tent told her it was the former.

Lying flat, motionless for a moment, she reflects on the past 24 hours. Riding across the desert, the strange new faces, the toasting ceremony, her everything was changing so abruptly, so suddenly it was as though an entire year got crammed into one short day and her head was spinning, fighting to make sense of it all. This could not be real life.

Madge pushes herself up into a sitting position, but just as fast as she rises she crashes back down even faster, crumpling like a sad broken doll.

A small, pitiful wail bursts from the young woman, a sharp pain shot between her legs making her feel weak all over. Although Gale was gentle last night, which still comes as a surprise her, it still hurt no matter what to have her virtue taken away.

Rolling onto her side groaning, she curls into herself. Maybe if she doesn't move, the pain, the marriage, it will all go away and this would all be a dream, and she'll wake up nestled in her cozy bed and fluffy pillows back at home. Yes, that could happen.

"Khaleesi."

Madge shoots up in alarm, cringing shortly afterwards.

One look at her intruder and she sighs in relief. It was the girl from before. "Katniss, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry, Khaleesi, but it is time you had your bath."

"Oh, alright." A bath does sound good right about now actually. She starts removing herself from the bed, which is just some kind of padded mat placed on the floor, when she almost passes out at a very large blotch of red on the sheets.

Katniss rushes over immediately, sensing her distress "I'll get this cleaned."

In woven baskets, Katniss carries inside boiled hot water. Strands of reed are woven so tightly together than not a single drop of liquid escapes. She pours them into a tub Madge missed before in the corner of the room and the steam that rises draws Madge over.

Madge lowers her body into the water until just her head peaks out from the surface and hums contently when its warmth wraps around her. Her muscles relax and her soreness is a little bit less. Finding herself dirty much faster in the arid environment, she rubs soap all over herself till only her eyes are visible and she's just a big blob of foam.

She blows some soap bubbles into Katniss' face and the characteristically impassive girl cracks a tiny smile.

After a few minutes of silent bathing, Madge remembers something."What was that you called me earlier?"

"Khaleesi," Katniss replies. "That is what you became when you married the Khal, you are our Queen now."

A Queen. Madge forgot that part of the marriage. Being a queen was never something she considered at the top of her dream list or something even feasible for her, that was always expected to be her sisters' destinies. She wasn't even sure how to be one, but she supposes it's too late for any doubts now.

While Madge played with the bubbles, Katniss combed through Madge's long hair until it was tangle free, soft and smooth as silk. "You have hair like sunshine," Katniss remarked gradually and Madge giggled. Katniss had never seen hair this color before, she thought Madge must have been ill for it to turn this hue, but Madge seemed fine. It was odd but not bad looking.

Taking out a pink ribbon from her pocket Katniss showed it to her queen. "We Dothraki don't usually give out gifts often, but I saw this ribbon and I thought it seemed fitting of you." Madge was touched almost to tears. Even though it was a small, humble gift, it was rare anyone ever thought of her personally when picking something out. Her sisters sure did never care to learn what she liked or didn't like.

"Thank you, Katniss, its lovely." And Katniss began braiding her clean hair, weaving the ribbon along through while a new friendship brews in the room.

* * *

Katniss drags in a trunk and Madge ducks inside finding four robes of painted sandskin that are to be her wardrobe from today forward. They are nothing special to look at, the same garment every other girl here wears. Madge did bring along with her a few dresses from home, but she highly doubts the Dothraki will look too kindly upon her wearing them. She wants to fit in, be accepted if this is to be her new home and if that means wearing horse hide then so be it.

Slipping on the robes, the material proves to be much comfier than they looked and she sighed at the air that hit her skin. Refreshing. She's not sure how she's going to avoid getting a heat stroke in this humid weather.

"How did you come to learn the Common Tongue, Katniss?"

The young woman shrugged. "I taught myself. I found some old manuscripts from an abandoned village we passed through once and started there. My mom always told me I had a gift for easily learning languages." By the end of her little speech Katniss was blushing, not accustomed to talking about herself.

"Well I am eager to learn Dothraki, should we begin now?"

The girl nodded and together they took seat on the floor at a low lying table and got busy.

It was late into the day, the sun starting to descend, and the two had been talking for hours. Madge's brain felt fried, but she thought they made some significant progress. Though her pronunciation was off and her heavy accent made Katniss twist her lips comically to stop from laughing in Madge's face and save her some dignity, she found the Dothraki language made a lot of sense. They spoke logically, simply, no unnecessary adverbs or conjugations. A great underlying tone of unity, connectedness with nature. It was palpable in their words that they held a deep reverence for the sun, moon and stars.

The thumping and neighing of horses was heard from outside the tent, announcing someone's, she already had an inkling who's, arrival. Though Madge was perfectly content to stay put in the safety of her tent, Katniss rose to her feet and stared her down till she huffed and got off her butt.

A crowd of large scary-looking men Katniss informed her were called bloodriders, the Khal's strongest chosen warriors who pledged their lives to serve him, were gathered in a clearing looking like they just got back from hunting. They yelled and barked at each other sounding more like animals than humans and in the midst of all the commotion was Gale. Bows were strapped to their backs and the carcasses of birds, deer, antelope and other animals Madge didn't even know existed were being tossed into piles, enough it seemed to feed the whole tribe. Gale dismounted from his horse and she caught his eye for a second before he soon turned away to talk to someone else. The hurt that followed after that came unexpectedly to her and she had to pause for a moment to regain her composure.

Tugging on her hand, Katniss pulled her further into the zone of increasing unease as children looked up at her in wonder, and woman and men more or less glowered in her direction. She had to give credit to Katniss, she seemed wholly unaware of all the attention upon them or was adept at ignoring people, either or Madge was growing ever more admiring of her.

Katniss darted her hand out quickly for food and then backed away from the encroaching herd. She held up her skirt and carried her pickings in the little depression created.

"The men usually eat together. We can have dinner with some other girls our age I know." Madge was ready to protest, but she knew she couldn't avoid other people forever, so she nodded.

Meandering through the campground, Katniss took them down different twists and turns making Madge increasingly more dizzy and once she was thoroughly lost, they stopped at a modest looking tent. Katniss barged in, something she seemed to do often, but guess one can't really knock on cloth. Madge hurried in after. In the center of the tent sat two girls criss-crossed on the floor.

Katniss held up her skirt, revealing their food. "Mind if we join you guys for dinner?" The girls studied Madge for a while, their eyes looking her up and down, causing her to fidget. They grinned.

"Of course! Eating with the Khaleesi, well that would be the greatest honor!" A girl who introduced herself as Bristel exclaimed in the Common tongue and the other, who called herself Delly, wholeheartedly agreed.

Taking their approval, Katniss and Madge sat down. "Oh no you don't need to call me that, I'm just Madge."

Delly shook her head so venomously Madge feared it might fly off. "No 'Just Madge', you are important and should be treated as such."

"I don't feel very important," muttered Madge. What kind of important people get married off against their own free will?

"Have confidence in yourself, Khaleesi, and your glory will come." Bristel patted her knee, smiling gently and Madge gave a little smile back, finding comfort in the small gesture. An awfully kind thing to say from practically a stranger.

Bringing all their assortments of meats together, the girls skinned, butchered and grilled them while Madge watched then all together they ate with some goat cheese and bread on the side plus a cup of water. Madge rubbed her belly, it was one of the best meals she's had.

Watching them eat was terrifying. They chowed down their food noisily, not even swallowing completely before moving on to something else. No silverware is used, only their bare hands. She is definitely going to have to teach them some table manners, but lifting her roasted deer leg to her mouth, Madge, despite her strict etiquette upbringings felt a perverse joy in the freedom eating this way brought.

Dining and chatting with the girls, Madge felt happy for the first time in a while.

Even before coming here, Madge realized, she wasn't truly happy. She had no real friends to talk to except her maid and her life revolved around doing whatever chores her sisters assigned to her that day. But these girls, they did not expect anything from her. They treated Madge like another normal girl and she was glad just to be included. Delly and Bristel tried speaking in the Common Tongue for her sake, but when their short vocabulary ran out they switched back to their native language. Madge did not mind, Katniss would translate back and forth. It was good for her to listen to their words, the fluctuations, when it was appropriate to pause and ponder all the intricacies, storing them in her head for reference.

With the meal coming to its end, their bellies full, Delly turned to Madge, a twinkle in her eye. "So, Khaleesi, what do you think of your husband so far?"

Bristel leaned forward, eyes and ears peeled. Even Katniss glanced up discretely. All women must be weak to gossip. Madge paused to think of her impressions of him. There wasn't much for her to dwell on.

"He's...intriguing, for sure. I don't know a lot about him honestly, we haven't talked much at all." She's hardly even seen him today. Not once has he stopped by to check and see how shes doing, especially after last night.

If nothing else, Madge at the least hopes that he is not a mean man. Stories of husbands abusing their wives are heard far too increasingly common around the Seven Kingdoms for Madge to feel comfortable with.

"That is so typical of Dothraki men." Bristel slammed her fist down against the table causing Madge to jump in her seat. "You roll over for them and once you give them what they want, they forget you even exist!" She suspected Bristel was speaking from personal experience here.

"I think you ought to know Khaleesi, that the Khal used to have a reputation for being a bit promiscuous," Delly told her, not to be malicious, Madge could tell it was with good will, but it only caused a whole new round of self-doubts to wash over her. Great. Is he going to be comparing her to his past conquests now? Will he find her attractive? What if she doesn't please him?

Or worse, what if he continues sleeping around? And Madge has to stop her thoughts there sensing a panic attack coming on. The last thing she wants is to breakdown in front of her new almost friends.

"What else can you tell me about him?" Swiftly changing the subject. Maybe if she can get to understand him better, learn his likes and dislikes then they could find a way to get along somehow.

The women hum to themselves in thought. Delly speaks up first. "Every time I've spoke with or seen him, he's always been very serious. He seems to be planning something."

"It is known that the Khal dislikes King Snow and his rule. I've often overheard him criticize Snow's policies." Bristel adds in. So he is not a follower of King Snow, interesting.

Madge can't say she is exactly partial one way or another to King Snow for she truthfully does not know much about his actions; he has not had an major impact on her life thus far. Not being loyal to the King of the Seven Kingdoms, however, is considered treasonous and will place the whole tribe in danger.

"Why does he dislike Snow?"

"Because King Snow treats us like dirt," Katniss cuts in, a sharp edge to her voice that takes Madge by surprise and also gives her a little fear.

"In his eyes we are considered the lowest race of people, of no value or importance. While he lives a lavish, pampered life cut off from the rest of the realm in King's Landing, our people are dying left and right from disease and starvation, but he doesn't give a damn."

Madge looks at Katniss and around at Bristel and Delly watching them nod their heads sadly. Having been shut up in a castle for most of her life, Madge has had little contact with the outside world, so hearing the horrible problems innocent people are facing everyday is making her more than a little disoriented.

Silence begins to settle over the group until Madge asks, "What does the Khal plan to do about that?"

"Some things you will just have to ask him about," Katniss replied short and vague, signifying the end of their conversation.

* * *

Night has fallen and the darkness that follows with it is so black Madge see can't anything more than a foot in front of her. There's no lights in the middle of the desert, so she resorts to bed willing herself to fall asleep, but not succeeding.

It is then when Gale comes back to her. She doesn't even hear him approach, only suddenly his hand is on her arm jolting her awake.

"Khal, is that you?"

Silence answers her back and she repeats her question until she hears a grumble of words that sound somewhat like an affirmative.

Sitting up she turns her body to where she thinks he is. Even though she can't see him, she can sense his presence.

With tentative fingers, Madge reaches out to where she believes is his face until she feels smooth skin. She brushes her fingertips against his cheek then moves them across, bumping into his nose. She runs down the bridge of his nose, feeling a little bump halfway.

The hand clamped down on her arm starts slowly moving up and down. It wanders up and over her shoulder then slides down to the middle of her back. His hand rests there and hers on his face, his hand inadvertently pulling her closer and she almost believed he was going to kiss her but at the last second he seems to change his mind instead turning her around and pushing her onto her hands and knees.

"Khal—" Confusion courses through her, but when he scrunches her nightgown up around her waist, realization dawns.

A flurry of emotions fly through her mind. This is part of her duty as his wife to please him, but she can't help but feel repulsed by him. She doesn't know how or if she should stop him. In the end she resigns herself to it. It's something she should get used to sooner rather than later.

It doesn't feel good. She feels treated like some uncivilized animal on her hands and knees like this, not the highborn princess or Khaleesi or whatever she is, and Gale's not as gentle as before, each thrust like a dagger to her womb. Her heart sinks heavy in her chest

The only good thing about the darkness is that at least it hides her tears.

* * *

: ( _Poor Madgiepie_

_Holy moly this took longer to get out than I planned. College is a killer. Hope the wait was worth it!_

_Thank you to all that reviewed so far, I was so happy to read them all. And a BIG thank you to The Pink Archer who is the best beta I could ask for! :3_


End file.
